polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiwanball
Republic of Chinaball |nativename = 中華民國球 Zhōnghuá Mínguóqiú Chûng-fà Mìn-koet khiù |image = Taiwan.jpg.png |imagewidth = 250px |caption = Taiwan plays baseball |reality = ���� Republic of China ���� |government = Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = Nice, athletic when it comes to baseball, likes to work, really rich and STRONK!!, really anti communism, rebellious, hates China, nationalist |language = Chinese Languages English Japanese * Mandarin Chinese * Taiwanese Hokkien * Taiwanese Hakka Formosan languages |religion = Buddhism ( Mahayana) Taoism Atheism Confucianism Christianity |friends = Japanball USAball Malaysiaball Hong Kongball Macauball Tringapore Philippinesball South Koreaball Okinawaball Tibetball Uyghurball Inner Mongoliaball Netherlandsball Spainball eSwatiniball Turkeyball Saudi Arabiaball Paraguayball Brazilball Israelcube |enemies = COMMIE‼ UNball Mongoliaball Russiaball Tajikistanball Vietnamball The guy who Banned me in Asian Games 1962 Gambiaball Albaniaball Panamaball FLAG STEALER! YUO TRAITOR!!! |likes = Bubble tea, baseball, Oyster omelette, Being called real China, Capitalism, Trade, Killing commies, Being far away from commie/fake China, More clay and taking over mainland, Traditional Chinese script, hot spring, hostels |hates = Being called fake China, NOT HAVING THE MAINLAND!!, not being recognized by other countries, not being seen as the true China from other countries, Simplified Chinese script, earthquakes, being turned down by the f*cking United Nations, Unification under communism, fake stuff UNball! |founded = 1912 - present 1945 |ended = present (Taiwan) |predecessor = Republic of Chinaball Japanese Taiwanball |successor = |intospace = Of course! Almost all times! |status = Is either to become the Republic of Taiwanball, the new legitimate Nationalist Chinaball, or the Taiwan SARball |notes = FIRST ASIAN COUNTRY TO LEGALIZE SAME-SEX MARRIAGE!!!!!!! |capital = Nankingball (de jure) Taipeiball (de facto, seat of government) |bork = 臺北 臺北 (Taipei, Taipei) |food = Bubble tea, Oyster omelet, Pig's blood cake, Minced pork rice, Beef noodle, Milkfish,Gua bao |onlypredecessor = Qingball |predicon = Qing |type = Countryball}} , also known as Chinaball, officially Republic of Chinaball aka Formosaball or ROCball, is a Technically still Chinese Province partially recognized countryball who lives in East Asia in the western Pacific Ocean, occupying the island of Taiwan. To her north across the Taiwan strait lies Chinaball, her big sister who constantly wants to reunify with Taiwanball. To the west across the South China sea lies Vietnamball. To her north and east across the East China Sea lies Japanball. To her south across the Luzon Strait lies Philippinesball. Taiwanball is known to like Japan a lot. However, she hates Chinaball very much and wants to become a true independent country not related to Chinaball or retake the mainland (unlikley). ...u wot? Japanese manga is popular in this country. Recently Taiwanball has admitted that she and Chinaball are the same but declares herself as the true Chinaball. Taiwanball is nicer than FAKE CHINA and has a lower poverty rate than commie China (much lower). Taiwanball hates when another country switches from saying she is true China to she is commie China's province *cough cough* USA. Taiwanball is currently planning ECO REVOLUTION. (and takeover of chinese mainland) History Like all other East Asian balls, Taiwanball is descended from 1ball, and also from all the other Chinese Dynastyballs as well as some Taiwanese natives. In the 1600s, Netherlandsball ( Dutch East Indiesball) and Spainball occupied some of his modern clay. Some time later, Mingball came and occupied Taiwanball, which then were kicked out by Qingball. In 1895, her future clay was occupied by Empire of Japanball, and spent the next 50 years with him, and his sex slave (aka 'comfort woman') Koreaball. Republic of China From 1912, the Republic of Chinaball was born after killing Qingball. In 1945, she was born to Nationalist Chinaball, but her big brother People's Republic of Chinaball soon killed him, and took over most of her fathers clay, before forcing her to flee to the island on which she resides now in 1949. She is currently protected by USAball, but it is possible that in the future, she will be conquered by Chinaball (Probably). When competes in international sports events, does it under the name Chinese Taipei because of evil commie bandit. The territory of the Republic of China according to its existing national boundaries shall not be altered except by resolution of the National Assembly. -- Section I, Article 4 of the Constitution of the Republic of China, 1947 Recognition Africa * Burkina Fasoball * eSwatiniball Asia None Carribean * Haitiball * St. Kitts and Nevisball * Saint Luciaball * Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball Central America * Belizeball * El Salvadorball * Guatemalaball * Hondurasball * Nicaraguaball Europe * Vatican City Middle East None North America None Oceania * Kiribatiball * Marshall Islandsball * Nauruball * Palauball * Solomon Islandsball * Tuvaluball South America * Paraguay Relationships '朋友' (Friends) * USAball - Non-communist friend who helped Taiwanball with her relationship with Chinaball, and with defense. But please recognise me! * Okinawaball - Little brother. * Brazilball - Opposed UNfair Resolution 2758. * Hong Kongball - Best friends and nephew with Taiwanball. Both hate evil bandit Chinaball. I'm very like his curry fish ball and Hong Kong-style milk tea(絲襪奶茶)!! * Macauball - Best friend's brother. Gamble Gamble! * Tringapore - I secret friend loan land to Tringapore for military exercise since 1970s to prevent kebab invasion. * Netherlandsball - Stepfather (sort of). Occupied some of his southern clay in the past. * Spainball - Stepmother (sort of). Occupied some of her clay in the North. * eSwatiniball - Glad he recognize me for being the real China. * Saudi Arabiaball - Thank yuo for helping build my bridge '中性 (Neutral)' * Indonesiaball - Like Vietnamball and Philippinesball, he also confuses Taiwanball with China. But only the beginning, now he help me by sendings their best students here. But hands of Pescadores clay!!! * Japanball - In 1937 at Nanking, Imperial Japanball raped my father and got his cover blown, but nowadays he apologizes. Well, sort of. Mainly because of Tiaoyutai. BUT IS NOT OF ENOUGH! REMOVE EVIL SUSHI RAPIST!! REMEMBER DADDY 1937 IN NANKING!!! A good friend in sports and help each other a lot. Best friends in natural disasters (both have lots of earthquakes!) * Panamaball - Why yuo no recognize me anymore!?!?!?!?! * South Koreaball (mostly) - Both have crappy neighbors to deal with. I and Korea don't have much of a good relationship after she decided to become "friends" with BAD Chinaball, unless they still keep in touch without Mainlander knowing it. A little bit jealous. fukc samsung!!! Also thinks that South Koreaball have a habit of claiming Chinese inventions and traditions as their own. * Tibetball, Uyghurball, and South Mongoliaball - Free from bandit Chinaball! (but when I retake the mainland, yuo three will be of my clay! unite the Chinese races!) * UNball - Taiwanball wants to join UN but UNball refuses to acknowledge it as a nation. Taiwanball tries to get in several times but is always turned down. But soon, I'll kill Chinaball if World War 3 start to become member of UN! '敵人 (Enemies)' * Chinaball - YUO SH*TTY A**HOLE, F**K YUO! DADDY LAST WORDS OF TELL ME KNOCKINGS YUO OUT! ! DADDY OF SAYINGS I AM GOOD GIRL CAUSE YUO OF COMMUNISTS! F**K YUO! IDIOT! 1949 NEVER FORGET! IST OF WORST YEAR IN ME LIFE!!! Evil big brother who wants "reunification". I usually call him "mainlander". Damn 共匪 (Communist bandits)! Wait. You will nuke me if I still allies with US? WHY YOU LITTLE... (*Gets in fight with Chinaball*) DIE PRC!!!!!!!! WIRR ASCHRUSS MAINRAND!!! YUO OF FIRST ON MY LIST TO ANSCHLUSS!! But thanks for the tourist dollars and letting us set up factories and businesses on your clay. Also gib Hainan. * Mongoliaball - Was of daddy ROC's clay as well! On my anschluss list! * Russiaball - Tuva and Vladivostok were of daddy ROC's clay as well! You will be anschlussed! * Tajikistanball - Gorno-Badakhshan was of daddy ROC's clay too! Yuo as well to be anschluss! * Vietnamball - He usually confuses Taiwanball with China since many (fake) Chinese retreated to Beijing. Also wants Pescadores clay. * Philippinesball - Like Vietnamball, he also confuses Taiwanball with China since many (fake) Chinese retreated to Beijing. Also wants Pescadores clay. I'm glad that you apologized to us after your stupid coast guard shot one of our fishermen. Because if you didn't, we would continue persecuting the Filipinos here. * Gambiaball - YUO F**KING TRAITOR!!!! ''' * Dominican Republicball - ''WHY YUO RECOGNIZE THE MAINLAND???'' * Albaniaball - For kicking me out of the United Nations!! 1971 NEVER FORGET!! F**K YOU! Family * Republic of Chinaball - Father * Qingball - Grandfather * Tibetball - Uncle * Hong Kongball - Uncle * Chinaball - Brother Gallery A8DlynV.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! Asianballs together.jpg Festival.jpg V9JwjWw.png Brief History of Taiwan (Stick War version).png What happens in Asia.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers Reddit taongkalye Japan has an idea!.png Recognized.png Nazi Fans.png Taiwan Polandball.png feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Kmt_s_story_by_tringapore-d887b7e.png Little kitty.jpg 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Sand castles.jpg If polandball was school.jpg China's Nightmare.png Chi nations.png Guess country with poland 4.png 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png Chinaballeu.png|Chinaball and '''Taiwanball Whitesuncannotintoindependence.jpg FB Taiwans Chase.jpg 나...먹을꺼야...you.. eat me....png 28bw7iw2298x.png OZsng.png Europe and East Asia.png AJhyi8n.png JQPxG1o.png Independence.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png L0F13Wi.gif 크리스마스.png PBolNLS.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png G3lhIR1.png ATcvgql.png Taiwan-0.png HfGv7WH.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Borders of Countries.png Approval Rating.png Is Op Delicious.png China is China.png Festivals.png Lithuania_and_asians.png Videos Links *Facebook page *There are too many kinds of Taiwan! *[http://i.imgur.com/4bXsg7n.jpg Republic vs SAR - The Movie] es:Taiwánball grc:Ταιβανμπαλα it:Taiwanball ja:台湾 ko:대만공 zh:臺灣球 id:Bola Taiwan Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Rich Category:Island Countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Taoist Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Israel Category:De Facto Countries Category:Middle Power Category:Confucianist Category:Baseball Category:Christian Category:Atheist Category:Taiwanball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Dispute Category:Red Blue White Category:Pro Taiwan Category:USA allies Category:Pro-Catalonia Category:Communist Removers Category:Anti-Communism Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Countryballs Category:Hakka Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryballs Category:Chinaball Category:Unitary Category:Anti PRC